Festival de Pijamas
by Nocturna4
Summary: Ante el proyecto de intercambio Kana curiosea al respecto encontrándose con más de una sorpresa en el camino. Un Kana-Fujioka. Espero que les guste


**Nota de Autora: **Por ahora soy la primera escribiendo en español de Minami-ke, me he vuelto fanática desde la primera temporada, ya voy por la tercera y me sigue encantando.

**Festival de Pijamas Mundial**

'¿Chiaki?'

'¿Mmm?' levantó la mirada, ahí estaba Kana con su cara de circunstancia que no traería nada bueno '¿Qué quieres bakayaro (idiota)?'

'Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y nadie se ha mudado al departamento de Fuyuki-kun'

'¿Y?' quiso retomar la atención al libro que estaba leyendo pero repentinamente la duda de su hermana se volvió interesante 'Bueno, no hay letreros ni nada que anuncie que esta en renta'

'Que aburrido' la chica se recostó en la cama, observando el techo 'Fuyuki-kun tenía buenos mangas que me prestaba…'

'Interesada…' inconcientemente llevó su mano hacia un cajón de su escritorio, ahí guardaba varias postales que le había enviado Fuyuki desde que se había ido, una imperceptible sonrisa se posó en sus labios y el cabello rebelde que tenía en su cabeza se movió en círculo.

'¡Por favor Kami-sama (Dios supremo) has que vengan nuevos vecino!' gritó Kana hacia el techo y como respuesta a su impertinencia, Chiaki le lanzó a su oso de peluche directo en la cabeza '¿Por qué no respetas a tu nee-san (hermana mayor)?' pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre, las tres hermanas Minami salían algo tarde por culpa de la joven de coletas que se había demorado en desayunar y se quejaba del frío que hacía ese día.

'¿Tú siempre debes quejarte' le retó Chiaki, Haruka soltó una pequeña risa, sus dos hermanas nunca cambiarían.

'¡Pero hace frío! Y hoy tenemos educación física' se quejó Kana.

'Eso no arreglará nada'

La puerta junto a su departamento se abrió de golpe y una joven de la edad de la castaña oscura apareció, con el seño fruncido por completo y las manos en las caderas, llevaba el mismo uniforme que Kana, esta se giró para observar al interior del departamento. La chica tenía el cabello negro sobre los hombros, completamente lacio que con la luz del sol casi parecía azulado, piel absolutamente blanca y con grandes ojos negros, no parecía para nada japonesa.

'¡Sarah!' dijo en perfecto japonés '¡Ya sal que vamos a llegar tarde nuestro primer día de clases!'

'¡Ya voy!' se escuchó desde adentro, una voz muy animada 'Pero no he desayunado, Cat'

'Toma el pan tostado que dejaron en la mesa y una gaseosa' la chica rodó los ojos molesta.

'¡Eso es desayuno de obreros!'

'¿Y tú que sabes de los desayunos de obreros?' le retó la joven, en ese momento se apartó, ya que de adentro del departamento saltó una joven idéntica a ella en muchos aspectos, también llevaba el mismo uniforme que Kana, pero tenía el cabello negro largo, hasta las caderas, recogido en las puntas por una cinta gris, su piel era canela, la joven regresó a ver y notó a las tres hermanas 'Cat ¿Ya saludaste a las vecinas?' a lo cual la otra regresó a ver por primera vez a las hermanas Minami quienes se habían quedado estáticas viendo el espectáculo.

'No las había visto…' murmuró la joven de cabellos cortos y se acercó un poco 'Lamento el escándalo, somos sus nuevas vecinas, mi nombre es Caterine Viper y la atolondrada de ahí es Sarah Dux' Kana abrió la boca y señaló a los ojos de la chica dejando escapar un grito.

'¡Kana!' le retó Haruka, bajando la mano de su hermana apenada 'Lo siento mucho, yo soy Minami Haruka y ellas son mis hermanas Kana y Chiaki' solo la menor hizo una reverencia, ya que Kana luchaba por soltarse.

'Pero Haruka, mira sus ojos ¡Mira!'

Sarah se acercó cuando por fin cerró la puerta y escuchó el comentario, rió divertida.

'Ah te debes referir a nuestras pupilas' comentó tranquila

'¡Si! Son grises' aseguró asombrada, ya que era verdad, ambas chicas tenían ojos negros, pero sus pupilas eran de un color casi plata.

'Si, es herencia familiar' contestó secamente Caterine 'venimos de intercambio, mucho gusto'

'Oh ya veo ¿Hace cuanto llegaron?'

'Ayer' contestaron ambas a la vez, se notó que la joven de cabellos largos tenía una voz más alegre y alta, al contrario de la otra que parecía llevar una voz un poco seca y sin cambio de tono.

'Van a la misma secundaria que Kana' comentó Haruka, quien casualmente observó su reloj y dio un pequeño respingón '¡Vamos a llegar tarde!' a lo cual Chiaki le dio un golpe a Kana.

'¡Ey! ¿Eso por qué fue?' preguntó molesta.

'Ah… la costumbre' soltó la otra mientras las cinco chicas comenzaron a correr.

Ya cuando cada quien se fue por su dirección y solo se quedaron las estudiantes de secundaria, las dos extranjeras se detuvieron un momento lo cual su acompañante japonesa en su despiste ni se percató y se fue directo a su aula.

'Oye… que mal educada' murmuró la de cabello corto, mientras sacaban un papel que anunciaba en que clase iban ambas.

'Tal vez ni se fijo Cat, a mi me pasa'

'A ti todo te pasa, Sarah…'

'Que mala nee-chan (Hermana o hermana menor) eres' gimoteó la chica, mientras observaban el papel y se encaminaban según daba las indicaciones.

'Apuesto a que Silvio y Robert nos están esperando' cuando subieron al segundo piso, fuera de una puerta, se encontraban dos chicos que se notaban claramente que también venían del exterior.

El primero era un joven alto de cabello negro recogido en una coleta baja con algunos mechones cabellos cayendo en su rostro, una mirada casi rojiza y piel completamente blanca, delgado y que jugueteaba con un celular. El otro, un joven un poco más alto que él y a la vez de una contextura más fuerte aunque fuese un poco más, su piel canela, muy bronceada, sonreía a las chicas, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, muy rebelde que caía sobre su frente y una mirada de azul marino.

'Llegan tarde' les retó el pelinegro, cuando ya estuvieron cerca de ellos.

'Ustedes no nos despertaron' acusó Sarah, mientras observaba la puerta entreabierta '¿Qué esperamos?'

'Que el profesor nos anuncie' murmuró el castaño.

La puerta se abrió del todo y pudieron entrar, los cuatro se pusieron frente a los estudiantes y ambas chicas observaron a Kana, quien por fin las miró, así que las reconoció. Entre ellas se saludaron en silencio.

'Como algunos recordaran, el proyecto de intercambio hace unos meses cerró su cupo y estos son los estudiantes que lograron su intercambio hacia aquí. Así que por favor trátenlos bien' el profesor observó a los chicos 'Pueden presentarse'

'Mi nombre es Caterine Viper, soy originaria de Italia, pero he vivido casi toda mi vida Canadá. Ya he participado en programas de intercambio antes. Mucho gusto' se presentó la chica de cabellos cortos, observó a la chica junto a ella, quien hizo un ademán con su mano el cual comprendió e hizo una reverencia.

'Mi nombre es Sarah Dux, soy originaria de Italia y he vivido ahí toda mi vida, como se pueden dar cuenta' sonrió la chica de cabellos largos 'soy la hermana gemela de Cat, pero yo llevo el apellido de mi padrastro ya que nuestros padres son divorciados. Al igual que mi hermana he participado en otros programas de intercambio. Espero que nos llevemos bien' sonrió después de inclinar su rostro.

'Mi nombre es Robert Shelter' se presentó el castaño con una amable sonrisa, mientras observaba a todos con su mirada azulada 'soy de Brasil y este es mi segundo intercambio. Mucho gusto' hizo una reverencia.

'Mi nombre es Silvio Sly, soy inglés, el último intercambio de estos tres fue a mi instituto, así que como nos conocimos nos animamos a venir aquí. Este es mi primer intercambio' sonrió con cierto cinismo, apartando uno de sus cabellos negros de su rostro blanquecino 'Realmente, es un verdadero placer'

El profesor los ubicó en los últimos asientos que habían sido puestos atrás, las clases corrieron con naturalidad hasta el receso en donde todo el mundo se acercó a los cuatro jóvenes, que ya se habían juntado para ver que comer.

'Los japoneses son muy amables' fue lo primero que logró decir Sarah mientras comía un pastelillo que le había regalado uno de los chicos del salón.

'Y tú una coqueta' le retó Silvio, mientras observaba a las chicas que minutos antes lo habían estado casi acosando.

'¡Ey!' los cuatro levantaron a ver, encontrándose con Kana, quien arrastraba a Fujioka con ella 'Este es el bancho de aquí' los extranjeros observaron a Sarah, quien enmarcó una ceja extrañada.

'Significa delincuente juvenil' murmuró la aludida sin quitarle la mirada al chico 'pero es muy guapo para serlo' el chico, que obviamente escuchó, se sonrojó por completo mientras balbuceaba incoherencias. Kana ya había visto lo que había sacado Keiko para comer y fue a robarle un poco.

'N-no… lo q-que pasa es que hubo un error… yo no soy un bancho pero Minami no lo entiende aún'

'Entendemos, por nosotros descuida y perdona a mi hermana por ser una imprudente' le dijo Caterine, desordenando un poco sus cabellos que estaban en su nuca como una manía muy suya.

'Gracias' se inclinó el chico.

'Esa tal Kana…' murmuró Silvio, observando descaradamente a la chica 'es muy guapa' y ni menos soltó esas palabras una aura guerrera se sintió fuerte, en acto inconciente ambas hermanas dieron un brinco hacia atrás y Robert se puso frente a ellas, para protegerlas, muy lentamente el pelinegro clavó su mirada rojiza en Fujioka.

'¿Vas a competir contra mi?' le escuchó murmurar a lo cual el extranjero soltó una fuerte carcajada, perturbando al rubio.

'¡Sarah me debes la cena de hoy!' anunció regresando a ver a la pelinegra de cabellos largos 'Tranquilo chico, es toda tuya'

'Rayos, no pensé que fuese a admitir tan abiertamente que le gusta Kana' murmuró frustrada la chica.

'¿Ah?' los otros cuatro regresaron a ver al chico quien no entendía muy bien, pero estaba notoriamente sonrojado '¿Apostaron sobre si admitía si me gustaba Minami?' gruñó.

'Eh… no les hagas caso' el chico regresó a ver a la chica de cabello corto 'Siempre están apostando'

'Si, no son muy discretos, así que tenlo sin cuidado' apoyó el castaño 'pero no pienses que así son todos los extranjeros'

'O las italianas' completó Cat.

'O los ingleses' le recordó Robert a su amiga.

'Bueno, no hay cuidado' dijo un poco más calmado Fujioka, en ese momento volvió Kana, quien se arrimó sobre el hombro del chico, el cual se puso rígido, haciendo que ella suspirara y se apartara suavemente.

'Oh es verdad' comentó Sarah, sacando un papel 'en el intercambio nos dijeron que debíamos adoptar a un hermano o hermana menor' extendió el papel al rubio para que viera el nombre de la primaria 'y tenemos permiso para salir antes e ir a esa primaria'

'¿Minami?' la aludida observó a Fujioka 'Esta es la primaria de Chiaki-chan' la chica observó la lista y asintió con fuerza.

'¡Esta decidido!' gritó Kana, haciendo que los cuatro extranjeros la regresaran a ver 'Yo las llevaré'

'¡No!' Sarah se estiró para tomar la mano de Fujioka 'Lo prefiero a él' esto hizo que el chico se sonrojara, pero fue tomada de la cintura por Silvio y Cat, quienes le comenzaron a jalar para que lo soltara '¡Pero si no le hago nada malo!'

'¡Lo estás intimidando, tonta!' le retó su hermana, a lo cual la chica lo soltó de inmediato y los otros dos trastabillaron, Sarah, buscando no caer se aferró a Robert y los cuatro cayeron al suelo. Silvio recostado con Cat sentada en su cara, Sarah recostada entre sus piernas con Robert sobre su regazo. En ese momento el profesor de la siguiente hora entró. Todo se hizo silencio.

'Eh… no se como sean las tradiciones en sus países… pero eso esta prohibido' anunció echo un manojo de nervios.

Como era de esperarse, Kana se unió al grupo aunque Fujioka hubiese sido el designado para llevarlos y nadie pudo hacer lo contrario, tampoco que les molestara.

'En Italia saludamos con un beso en cada mejilla' continuaba Sarah con su charla sobre costumbres.

'En Inglaterra no somos tan efusivos, el contacto físicos es casi igual que en Japón' anunció Silvio.

'En Brasil somos muy cálidos' continuó Robert, quien ya tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Caterine de forma amistosa 'y las mujeres solteras se saludan con tres besos en la mejilla y si son casados con dos'

'En Canadá, en la mayoría de casas, también nos quitamos los zapatos' completó Cat, los otros dos chicos escuchaban interesados, en especial Kana.

'¡Esta decidido!' los extranjeros dieron un respingón ante su repentino grito 'Aprenderé sus costumbres'

'Creo que nosotros somos quienes debemos aprender los suyos' le recordó amablemente Robert, quien levantó su mano para despeinar a la chica, pero ante una mirada dura de Fujioka, desistió del intento.

El tramite inicial en la primaria fue muy simple, les dieron carta blanca para merodear entre las aulas y se dio anuncio a los profesores de la visita de las personas.

'¡Cat! ¡Cat!' la aludida levantó la mirada y notó como su hermana y Kana hacían señas desde un aula que tenía el letrero de 5-1 '¡Encontramos la hija perfecta para ti!'

'Idiota, no buscamos hijas, buscamos herma…' pero dejó la frase colgada cuando vio a la chica.

Era una joven de cabello corto y lacio, negro con tonos azulados y grandes ojos azul oscuro, un rostro muy andrógino y un tamaño dulce que miraba todo extrañada. Robert se juntó a Caterine y ambos se quedaron colgados observando a la chica.

'Es hermosa' Cat se arrodilló frente a ella y le acarició el rostro, provocando que esta se sonrojara 'Mi nombre es Caterine y él es Robert ¿Cómo te llamas?'

'Ella es Minami Touma' anunció Kana 'Tiene nuestro mismo apellido pero no somos familia'

'Si y cuando la vi me recordó mucho a ti, Cat-chan' bromeó Sarah 'es igualita a ti pero tiene los ojos como los de Robert, parece hija suya' los aludidos se sonrojaron 'Y Kana me contaba que Chiaki la adoptó como hermano menor. Si, como hermano' soltó una risita '¿No es una monada?'

'¿Ah?' Touma por fin comprendió y observó a Kana extrañada.

'Touma, de ahora en adelante te presento a tus nuevos padres. Cate-chan y Robe-kun'

'¿Ah?'

'¿Cate?'

'¿Robe?'

'Les queda bien' se burló Sarah '¡Que linda familia hacen! Esta decidido, ustedes adoptaran a Touma-chan' en ese momento vieron acercarse a Fujioka, así que Kana empujó adentro a la chica para que este no la viera.

'¿Ya encontraron a quien?' consultó él, quien tenía colgada del brazo a Chiaki.

'Si, Cate-chan y Robe-kun adoptaron a Touma-kun' anunció Kana y empujó a todos al aula de su hermana.

'¡Oh! Ese esta muy lindo' gritó Sarah, jalando a Silvio.

'Ey… los tratas como si fueran perros' le retó el pelinegro, cuando estuvieron frente a un chico de cabello castaño rojizo y una mirada marrón, él observaba extrañado a ambos chicos.

'Quiero que sea nuestro hijo adoptado, Silvio' anunció Sarah, haciendo que los dos varones se extrañaran.

'Sarah… se supone que vamos a adoptar hermanos…'

'¿Van a adoptar a ese bakayaro?' preguntó Chiaki cuando llegó junto a ellos.

'¿Cuál es tu nombre?' consultó Sarah pasando olímpicamente de la menor de las Minami.

'Makoto' anunció Kana, asomándose entre los chicos 'ellos son quienes están adoptando hermanos menores y ya adoptaron a Touma' le explicó.

A lo cual el chico hizo una gran reverencia a Sarah y a Silvio.

'¡Por favor cuiden bien de mi!'

'¡Que lindo!' la pelinegra lo apretó contra su pecho en un efusivo abrazo.

'Eh… ¿Sarah?' consultó su amigo.

'¿Si, cariño?'

'Esta sangrando' le comunicó, a lo cual ella lo separó y efectivamente a Makoto le sangraba la nariz 'como en los animes' concluyó el chico.

'¿Significará que también son más sensibles al tacto como en los animes?' murmuró Sarah en voz baja.

Después de aquella intromisión salieron del lugar, claro, sin que antes Kana invitara a los nuevos hermanos-hijos a su casa para hablar al respecto, además de hacer un festival de pijamas en donde Sarah invitó a Fujioka y con el permiso de Chiaki fue aprobado dicho acontecimiento.

'Por cierto' interrumpió el rubio, mientras estaban en una cafetería, donde Sarah y Robert jugueteaban con sus postres, mientras Cat juntaba muchos frutos secos y los mezclaba con su helado, a la par Silvio agregaba a su café grandes cantidades de canela en polvo que cargaba con él '¿No están a cargo de ningún tutor?'

'No' contestó Caterine 'los cuatro vivimos en el departamento que esta junto al de Kana' anunció.

'¿Los cuatro?' casi gritó la chica, señalándolos 'Pero ustedes no son familia' entrecerró los ojos '¿No estarán haciendo cosas raras, verdad?'

'¡Minami!' se escandalizó Fujioka, aunque él también deseaba saber la verdad.

'Oh no… Silvio movió palancas para que viviéramos juntos, sino, nos hubiese tocado a nosotros dos' dijo Robert señalando a su amigo 'vivir muy lejos'

'Y el único que sabe cocinar comida decente es Robert' concluyó Silvio, tomando un poco de su bebida caliente.

'¿Ustedes son mafiosos?' soltó de repente Kana, haciendo que los cuatro casi se atrancaran '¿Por lo menos la familia de Silvio-kun?' a lo cual el aludido la fulminó con la mirada, pero realmente divertido.

'No, pero mi familia es dueña de una cadena hotelera' Sarah asomó su rostro, mientras se lamía la crema batida de los labios.

'Así nos conocimos, porque mi padrastro tiene un hostal en Italia y la familia de Silvio lo unió a la cadena de hoteles' comunicó la italiana de cabello largo.

'Robert y yo nos conocimos porque su familia estudia animales' comunicó Cat.

'Pero tú dijiste que los conociste en un intercambio' le recordó Fujioka.

'A Robert y a Cat, Sarah ni me dijo que tenía una gemela' acusó Silvio, dando otra bebida.

'¿Les parece bien que en el festival de pijamas hagamos algunos juegos?' consultó con cierta malicia Sarah.

'Claro' soltó extrañada Kana, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Realmente había costado lo suyo hacer entender a Haruka que les dejara ese día el departamento para ellos solos, en un inicio se preocupó por lo que fueran a comer, pero cuando entendió que los vecinos llevarían la comida, se sintió apenada por las molestias, a lo cual Kana apeló para que entendiera que las chicas extranjeras podrían usar su cuarto y así no estar tan apretadas. Aquel argumento la calmó y prometió llegar antes del almuerzo del siguiente día, ya que se quedaría donde una de sus amigas. Las otras dos hermanas prepararon todo para recibir a las personas y el primero en llegar fue Fujioka, quien se dispuso a ayudar a Chiaki en ordenar un poco los cuartos, posteriormente Touma y Makoto llegaron y como era de esprarse Touma se recostó en la sala y ya que quedaba adomilada, mientras Makoto se entretenía leyendo un poco. A eso de las ocho de la noche el timbre sonó y sus invitados extranjeros ingresaron llevando grandes fuertes de comida.

'Perdón la demora' se disculpó Robert, mientras iba a la cocina y dejaba la fuente llena de carnes asadas.

'Si, la culpa la tiene Sarah que se empecinó en hacer manzanas al horno con canela' se disculpó Caterine, mientras removía el arroz con fréjoles negros para que no se quedaran pegados en el fondo.

'Es que son muy ricos y Silvio no dejaba de gritarme que le agregara canela. Realmente es un pobre adicto' acusó Sarah, mientras repartía besos a todo el mundo y dejaba una gran hoya con el postre y se iba a molestar a su nuevo hijo-hermano.

'Es una exagerada, discúlpenla' Silvio fue el último en entrar, cargando una gran bolsa llena de bebidas y varias botellas.

'¡No hay problema! ¡No hay problema!' Kana los fue empujando a la sala, en donde sirvieron bocadillos y todos se sentaron alrededor del kotatsu, lo cual era toda una novedad para los extranjeros.

La charla se fue animando acorde iban comiendo, Chiaki se encontraba protegida de su Kana entre las piernas de Fujioka, ya que su hermana mayor deseaba copiar el gran cariño que mostraban los extranjeros a sus hijos-hermanos adoptados, cuando todos se sintieron satisfechos ante tanta abundancia de comida, la mesa fue limpiada, con un acto de solemnidad el ingles se levantó y trajo las bebidas que había comprado.

'Creo que es hora que los niños vayan a dormir' anunció, mientras sacaba varias botellas personales de varios colores y distintivos.

'¡Silvio! No puedo creer que quieras corromper a nuestros anfitriones' le retó Caterine, observando las botellas, ya que las conocía bien, eran varias bebidas alcohólicas dulces, muy famosas entre los jóvenes rebeldes.

'¿Qué son esas bebidas?' preguntó Chiaki, tomando una de las botellas e intentando entender el idioma.

'Están en italiano' canturreó el pelinegro, mientras observaba a los pequeños.

'Si es algo malo Haruka-nee-sama se va a molestar'

'Son solo gaseosas' contestó rápidamente Silvio.

Error, un gran error. Ante la sola mención, Chiaki abrió una de las bebidas y comenzó a beberla, ante la mirada anonadada de los extranjeros.

'¡Chiaki! No seas tan obvia en tu obsesión por las gaseosas' retó Kana, lanzándose sobre su hermana para quitarle la botella, ocasionando que ambas se fuesen sobre Fujioka quien se debatía entre el gusto y la vergüenza.

'Mira lo que ocasionaste' le retó Robert a su amigo, sin saber si era bueno o malo intentar separarlas.

'Ya, eso se soluciona' comentó Sarah, mientras repartía las botellas entre todos 'a los pequeños les dará sueño esto y ya'

'¿Y ya?' le retó su hermana, viendo como ya era tarde, Makoto y Touma ya estaban bebiendo respectivamente una botella 'Tienes suerte que no se sienta el alcohol' gruñó muy bajo.

Al rato botellas iban y venían entre todos, como se pronosticó Chiaki y Touma terminaron dormidas sobre Makoto lo cual anunciaba el gran problema que sería cuando despertaran. Los otros jóvenes, alrededor del kotatsu, se reían y contaban anécdotas que ni se entendían pero daban gracia. En varias ocasiones los extranjeros hablaban en otros idiomas y Kana los golpeaba para que se percataran que realmente no se les entendía nada. Ni bien supieron como, ya tenían una botella recostada sobre la mesa.

'A quienes señale la botella ¡Se tienen que besar!' todos se rieron, estaban casi tumbados sobre la mesa y bebían cada tanto y tanto.

La primera vuelta señaló a Cat y Silvio, quienes se besaron sin mucho interés y para aburrimiento de la mayoría, lo siguientes fueron Robert y Kana pero tan ebrios estaban que por más que intentaron se terminaban besando en cualquier parte de la cara menos en la boca y eso ocasionó que Caterine y Fujioka los separaran a la fuerza y satisfechos de que no ocurriera nada.

'Ya vale' dijo algo molesta Sarah 'dejen que yo gire la botella' sonrió con maldad, mientras movía un poco la botella fuera del centro y giraba muy lento '¡Fujioka y Kana!' aplaudió feliz.

El aludido se puso más rojo de lo que el alcohol pero antes que pudiese decir algo Kana se lanzó hacia él como si fuese a atraparlo y le cayó encima, lo siguiente que se pudo observar fue la boca de la chica casi comiéndose los labios del rubio, los invitados observaron la escena que parecía eterna.

'Eh… llevan así más de un minuto ¿No?' dijo Cat apoyándose contra Robert '¿O lo alucino?'

'Creo que Kana lo esta violando' murmuró Silvio, mirando los fieros labios de la chica.

'No creo, Fujioka la esta abrazando' completó Sarah y se colgó de la espalda de Silvio para ver mejor 'pero el alcohol y las hormonas pueden dar mal efecto en el chico. Ya deberíamos separarlos'

'¿Y cómo?' consultó Robert casi traumado por lo que veía.

'Hazlo tú, eres el más fuerte' le recordó Caterine.

El castaño se levantó y se agachó para tomar por la cintura a la chica y levantarla del todo, ella se movió de un lado al otro inquieta como pez fuera del agua y pudieron ver a Fujioka absolutamente rojo pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Les costó lo suyo hacer que ambos se sentaran.

'Yo creo que deberíamos irnos ya a dormir, son las dos de la mañana' soltó Sarah ya que nadie decía nada '¡Yo con Fujioka!' a lo cual recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Silvio '¿Qué?'

'Yo creo que deberías consultarlo con la anfitriona antes de violarte a alguien de aquí' murmuró con rudeza.

Pero la chica ni se percató, se levantó y se llevó afuera a Kana, la cual parecía más dormida que despierta.

'¿Te gusta Fujioka, no? Entonces duerme con él, a mi me gusta Silvio pero siempre me exasperan las chicas que no actúan rápido' soltó de golpe la pelinegra, eso casi despertó a la otra chica, pero cuando iba a contestarle esta respondió 'Ni yo que soy tan volada me doy cuenta de mis sentimientos' rodó los ojos y volvió a ingresar a la sala '¡Kana proclamó como propiedad a Fujioka!' y se lanzó contra su hermana, haciendo que la otra comenzara a golpearla y entre ellas dos se armara una pelea de patadas y empujones.

El chico observó a Kana, completamente rojo, ella lo observó, abrió los ojos admirada y se fue para su habitación.

'Yo de ti la sigo, nosotros separamos a las bestias' le dijo Robert, mientras buscaba identificar las piernas de cada una para jalarlas. El otro chico asintió y siguió a Kana hasta su habitación.

Ahí la encontró sentada en su cama, observando el suelo extrañada, cuando sintió su presencia, dio un pequeño respingón y se puso en posición de defensa, lo cual le sacó un poco de honda al chico.

'Yo se que tú me quieres golpear, he intentado que tengamos paz entre nosotros pero…'

'Yo no te quiero golpear, Minami' murmuró él intentando acercarse, pero ella se mantenía en su posición de defensa.

'La carta que me enviaste era de duelo' le recordó.

'Era una confesión de…mis… sentimientos' murmuró apenado.

'Y luego dijiste que…' bajó sus manos lentamente 'querías golpearme mucho'

'Te dije que te quería mucho' le corrigió, apartando la mirada muy apenado.

'Yo…' murmuró.

'¡Minami estoy enamorado de ti!' ambos se observaron en silencio y el por fin se pudo acercar a ella pero dejó unos cuantos pasos entre ambos.

'Siempre me emocionaba y no creía que fuese verdad… así que malinterpretaba'

'Te quiero' susurró él, tomándole del rostro y besándola suavemente, a lo cual ella se abrazó fuerte al chico.

A la mañana siguiente un dolor algo punzante en la cabeza la hizo despertar, se removió un poco en su cama pero algo no la dejaba, además que un cuerpo se apoyó contra ella, abrazándola más fuerte. Muy lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró sobre las sábanas con la ropa de ayer, pero lo más admirable es que estaba entre los brazos de Fujioka.

'Ayer nos dijiste que querías terminar con los conflictos entre Fujioka y tú' la chica levantó un poco la cabeza, encontrándose con la extranjera de cabellos largos, esta tenía su pijama puesta y los observaba desde el marco de la puerta del cuarto 'pues ayer lo solucionaron, se hicieron novios. Yo de ti y se lo recuerdo' se encogió de hombros y se retiró del lugar.

Ante aquello, observó al chico, que lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, cuando la vio sonrió con cariño pero al parecer se percató de lo que ocurría, ya que de un salto se levantó de la cama, completamente rojo y haciendo varias reverencias.

'¡Perdón Minami! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!' ella se sentó y pensó en las palabras de la chica.

'Tú y yo desde hoy somos novios. Así que los conflictos entre nosotros terminaron ¿Entendido? ¡Y dime Kana-chan!' él se quedó parado en su lugar sin entender muy bien.

'¡Robert hará el desayuno!' se escuchó desde la cocina una voz muy alegre.

'¡Yo tengo hambre! ¡Mucha hambre!' Kana gritó saliendo de la habitación en dirección a la sala.

Fujioka sonrió y se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pasara lo que pasara, pensó mientras iba a la cocina. Kana seguiría siendo Kana.

'¿Qué Fujioka y tú son novios?' alcanzó a escuchar la voz del inglés.

'Si'

'Entonces les daremos lecciones de cómo se comportan los novios' se escuchó una risilla de complicidad de Sarah.

Lo siguiente fue un golpe seco en el corredor, todos se asomaron y encontraron a un rojo Fujioka desmayado.

'Creo que deben ir de a poco' murmuró Robert ahogando una risa.

'Yo creo que deberían pagarnos' soltó Silvio y el resto se rió.

Fin

**Nota de Autora: **Voy para el capítulo seis de la tercera temporada. Planeo otro día escribir más one-shots y más cortos de este anime.

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


End file.
